koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Xin Ping
Xin Ping (onyomi: Shin Pyō) is a vassal to Han Fu and Xin Pi's older brother. After Han Fu's death, he serves the Yuan family as Yuan Tan's tactician. He is sent as an envoy for Yuan Tan's surrender to Cao Cao. Role in Games In Dynasty Warriors 4, Xin Ping appears at Ji Province. He and Guo Tu vouch for Yuan Tan's worthiness to be Yuan Shao's successor, guarding him regardless of Yuan Shang's fate. In Dynasty Warriors 6, Xin Ping rushes the Western Guan Du outpost at the beginning of the fight. If left unchallenged, he will make his way over and begin sieging Guan Du proper. Xin Ping joins the retinue of Yan Liang in Dynasty Warriors 7 and 8 at Guandu, fighting on the frontlines. In 8, he later stands guard over Yuan Tan's northern fort at Mt. Bailang. Voice Actors *Lee Jeonggi - Romance of the Three Kingdoms: The Legend of Cao Cao (Korean) Quotes Historical Information Xin Ping's family hailed from yangzhai county, where he first found employment under Han Fu in 189. He served as an adviser until 191, when he, Xun Chen, and Guo Tu persuaded their master to submit to Yuan Shao due to the threat of Gongsun Zan. When Yuan Shao assumed control over Ji province, Xin Ping sought service under the new warlord, even bringing his younger brother Xin Pi to seek appointment as well. Xin Ping eventually found himself embroiled in the political parties that plagued Yuan Shao's court. During the battle of Guandu, he supported Meng Dai’s accusation against Shen Pei's loyalty after the adviser's sons were captured by Cao Cao's forces. Xin Ping's and Guo Tu's support of this claim led Yuan Shao to strip Shen Pei of his role guarding Ye, giving it to Meng Dai instead. By the year 202, Yuan Shao died, and Xin Ping, alongside Guo Tu, led the faction in support of Yuan Tan succeeding his father. As Yuan Shang's faction was already occupying the capital city of Ye, Xin Ping was forced to stay with Yuan Tan at Pingyuan. When Yuan Shang began to win their civil war, it was Xin Ping's brother who was sent to seek aid from Cao Cao. As a result of this decision, Shen Pei retaliated by killing all 80 members of the Xin family who hadn't been able to leave Ye since the brothers had their falling out. It is unknown if Xin Ping was among them or not, but he does disappear from history after this event. Romance of the Three Kingdoms In the Romance of the three Kingdoms, Xin Ping's history remains largely the same. He still encourages Han Fu to surrender to Yuan Shao and he still supports Yuan Tan's faction for control after Yuan Shao dies. The main difference is in chapter 33, where his final fate is confirmed. Instead of disappearing, he escaped his family's massacre by staying in Yuan Tan's camp. However, when Cao Cao continues to win against the divided Yuans, Yuan Tan grows desperate and sends Xin Ping to attempt an offer of surrender. Cao Cao divines the desperate situation Tan is in and instead offers to allow Xin Ping to join his brother and side with Cao Cao, to which Xin Ping replied, “It is said that the lord's honor is the servant's glory; the lord's sadness is the servant's shame. How can I turn my back on the family I have so long served?” Cao Cao accepted this answer and let him return. Yuan Tan, however, did not accept Xin Ping's sincerity and accused him of plotting treachery, which provoked such anguish and anger in Xin Ping that he collapsed and died on the spot. Gallery Category:Other Non-Playable Characters